Tattoos, Hockey Sticks and Ninjas
by Supernatural Crossover Girl
Summary: All Jack wanted was help raising her niece. Instead she got a handful of strange kittens and a huge headache.


**Name: **Tattoos, Hockey Sticks and Ninjas.

**Summery: **All Jack wanted was help raising her niece. Instead she got a handful of strange kittens and a huge headache.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me?" Is the only thing that came out of Jacqueline's mouth as she drove her niece towards her house. Violet was silent, her eyes forward. "Violet, I'm talking to you."

"It's my problem, not yours." Violet's tone was clipped, but Jack ignored it, as she angrily growled, blinking rapidly. Her anger was not aimed at her neice, but at the two boys who had been taunting the tiny girl, insulting her, while Violet stood firm.

"Violet, it is my problem. I'm your aunt. I need to know when people are bullying you."

"It's not as bad as your horror stories, so why complain." said Violet, turning to look at her aunt, who sighed, frustrated.

"Violet, I was bullied because I have Tourette syndrome, that's why it seems worse." Jack's glare could melt lead, as she angrily swerved into her driveway. "You being bullied for your clothes, and for your attitude is just as bad." Violet looked down at her overalls, the patches of suns, rainbows, kittens and flowers sewn on with an experience hand.

"_I don't want you to fight my battles for me." _the switch into Japanese made the older woman sigh, as she parked the truck, and reached over, bringing her niece into an awkward one armed hug.

"_Your my family, I'll always fight for you."_

_ "I don't want you to though." _Violet pulled away, and got out of the truck, grabbing her hockey bag from the bed of the truck, leaving Jack still inside the cab. With a sigh, Jack dropped her face onto the steering wheel, avoiding banging her eyebrow piercing.

Her sister had always been flighty, and her sudden drop off of a four year old Violet on the door step of a twenty-year-old Jack had been a shock. But, Jack muddled through the years, and now, Violet was thirteen, and no worse for wear. She was healthy, and happy, Jack really couldn't ask for anything more, but...

"I wish I had some help." was the soft whisper from the tattoo artist, before she left her truck, heading into her home, her shoulders slumped and her body tired.

She was quite unaware that someone had heard her wish.

-0-

Gods are not human, no matter how much we, as humans, try and humanize them. They do not feel like we do, nor do they much care for humans, unless it is one of their own followers.

Kami was the prime example of this, being cold and unfeeling towards her people. She had a few favorites, the Rikudō Sennin being one of the few, but she didn't shed a tear when he died. She didn't care about him, he was just a favorite of hers.

Jashin was different though. Because he had precious few followers, he treasured each one, and would gladly protect them, always. He had favorites among humans, even those who did not follow him, and he often nudged them in certain directions that played to their strengths. Naruto was an example of this, the God had been the one who nudged him towards pranks as a child.

Jashin was worried for Hidan when he heard the wish. He was unable to directly interfere in the future, but they were allowed to arrange events to help people out. So, he was pondering how to save Hidan, and the pseudo family Hidan had, when the wish came. While his influence was not as large in the other world as it was in this one, he knew of Violet and Jack.

He also knew of certain fanfictions writers wrote.

With that idea, he found the way to hopefully change the future.

And a way to get a good laugh.

-0-

Jack was finishing up a tattoo when Violet came bouncing into the store, followed by the teenager who had been hired as a janitor of a sort. Jade was a good kid, who worked hard, and didn't mind picking up Violet from hockey practice when Jack couldn't. Both were wet from the rain that had started not to long before.

"Hi Auntie!" Violet said cheerfully, plopping down on a chair near her, though far enough to avoid looking at what she was doing. She wasn't a fan of needles.

"Hey Violet, how was hockey." Jack clinked her tongue ring against her teeth, which showed she was suppressing one of her more violent tics. She needed to focus on the tattoo she was doing above everything else.

"Good, coach caught one Anderson tripping me, so he made him do laps." Violet said, grinning.

"Remind me to bring the coach a coffee." Jack moved her hand, her customer wincing, as she finished the curve. "There you go, kibou."

"What?" asked the woman, sitting up, but being stopped by Jack, who bandaged the new tattoo.

"Hope in Japanese." Violet said, eying the new tattoo. She wasn't good with kanji, but she could recognize a fair few. Jack grinned at the shocked look on the woman's face. Many who walked into the shop thought themselves smarter then the workers.

Jack liked to prove them wrong, mostly with her knowledge of Japanese, accumulated throughout the years by need and idly fancy. The woman she had been working on was getting the tattoo to impress some boy, and had walked around with her nose in the air. It was nice to knock someone off their high horse.

"Hey, what do you want to do for your birthday?" asked Jack, as she cleaned her equipment, listening to Jade squabble over the price of the tattoo.

"Well, Jade offered to go get the next few Naruto manga with me, but I was wondering if you minded watching the series."

"You and that manga. I swear, your more obsessed over it then I am with my painting." Jack chuckled, ruffling Violet's blonde hair as she passed. The young girl giggled, following her aunt as she walked to the front, where her previous customer had been. "You can shut down the store, right Jade?"

"Yeah I will. I won't be in tomorrow though, I have some tests I have to take." the teen answered, as she stood from the front desk, walking over to the closet where the cleaning supplies were.

"Alright, I'll tell the boss then." Jack waved goodbye, exiting the store, Violet already having done so, and was moving her bag from Jade's car. Jack lent a hand, and soon enough, they were on the road, heading for home. Violet spoke of practice, and of how she was getting better at slap shots, while Jack listened. The rain grew harder, and soon, it was pouring rain. Jack felt a twinge of pity for those caught out in the storm.

"STOP!" screeched Violet suddenly, causing Jack to slam on the brakes. Right in front of them, was a cardboard box. As soon as they stopped, it moved, like something was inside of it.

"That is sick." hissed Jack, yanking her seat belt off and getting out of the truck. Despite not liking animals, she would never do something like this. She picked up the box, feeling it shudder again, as whatever was inside moved once more. She hurried back to the truck, where Violet had gotten out and opened the backseat. She stuck the box in, shutting the door firmly. The two girls climbed back into the car, and continued their drive home.

They would figure out what was inside once they got home.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! I love kitten stories, and I really wanted to write one, so here we are!

I was heavily inspierded by **phoenixyfriend**, who's story, _Akatsuki Kitten: Phoenix Corporation Overhaul_, is the main reason I wrote this. As such, I have two tributes to her in this story. I have one in this chapter, can you tell what it is?

I intend to try and stay away from some of the more grating cliches in this story. I will have some, because they work, but other than that, there will be none.

Also, I am including this piece of info about Tourette Syndrome for those who may try and tell me I'm portraying it wrong. According to wikipedia, the more common tics are eye blinking, coughing, throat clearing, sniffing, and facial movements. Extreme Tourette's in adulthood is very rare. Jack does have violent tics, but it is rare, and she has figured out a way to suppress them. It is possible to do so, and many people who have gone through life with Tourette's is able to actually tell when a tic is occurring.

Coprolalia (Sprouting out words socially unacceptable, like swearing a lot) only occurs in 10% of people with Tourette's. OCD, ADHD and others are rare as well. Jack had none of this, and her vocal tic is throat clearing.

I am portraying it as well as I can, and I hope I do not offend anyone by doing so.

Anyway, review please!


End file.
